The Sunstone's Guards
by The Archsage
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the two wyvern underlings of Glen the Sunstone? Valter ordered them to be killed, but just what happened to them? This one-shot tells that tale.


Despite what my user name and profile pic would have you believe, this is my first Fire Emblem fic.

It's a one-shot of what happened to the two wyvern riders who were hunted down by Valter's men immediately after Glen died.

Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Fire Emblem, or anything else you may or may not recognize.**_

**~Story Start~**

I watched as General Valter and General Glen fought. The speed of their wyverns, and the aerial manoeuvres they performed sent chills down my spine. Some of these manoeuvres were well within my capabilities, but some were also way too far out of my pools of courage to perform.

I thought for sure Valter was mad when he _jumped_ towards the Sunstone.

Unfortunately Glen too must have thought he was mad, because the act had caused him to freeze up just enough for Valter to give him a glancing blow.

Valter's fall was halted by his fore-legless wyvern swooping in to catch him just in time.

Glen's massive wyvern didn't hesitate to get revenge, tackling Valter's wyvern.

Unfortunately, Valter's wyvern seemed to have expected this, and sunk it's long teeth into it's neck. Valter grinned like a mad man, still unstrapped in, and raced across the back necks and heads of the wyverns towards Glen.

The Moonstone's lance, being much longer then the Sunstone's sword, easily pierced through the wyvern General's armour. Valter jumped at that moment, his wyvern catching him, as corpses of Glen and his wyvern fell to the Earth thousands of leagues below.

I swallowed nervously. I had no idea what my partner was thinking. I didn't know if he was as scared as I was, or if he had plans to join Valter to save his life. If he did, I stood no chance. If he didn't, we had a slight chance, but still not good.

If we fled however, we had a good chance of escaping together. Valter wouldn't likely be interested in us, and we'd only have to flee from his men. If my partner had decided to join Valter, I wouldn't even have a chance at fleeing.

Valter's voice roared over the winds. "Go! The small-fry are yours."

I glanced quickly to see my partner turn to flee, and quickly followed suit.

"Uther! Fly swiftly." I called to my wyvern, who was already preparing to do just that.

Catching up alongside my partner I called out to him. "Ryan! We should split up. It's too dangerous to stick together. If Valter decides to join them, we'll be slaughtered."

He seemed to consider it. "Your right. Good luck, Shawn."

And with that, my best friend of 7 years veered off to Rausten, while I turned to Frelia. Looking back, I saw that our pursuers had split to follow us. I would have little trouble with just one opponent. Especially one of Valter's men.

Glen had made sure both his sentinels were just as capable as his brother in combat, and Cormag was only weaker then his brother while in the sky.

Noticing a good chasm, I flew through it, looking back to be sure I was still being followed. I smiled seeing the idiot follow me perfectly. I reached for a javelin, and, with all my might, I threw it against the wall, above me, forcing loose rocks to fall.

Looking back, I saw my idiot pursuer's wyvern struggle to straighten out after it's wings had been hit.

Pulling on the reins, I made Uther loop to end up behind him. Another javelin forced his wyvern to flee the chasm. Now I was doing the pursuing.

Unfortunately, my enemy took a leaf out of his insane masters book, and jumped back at me. Leaning to the side, his spear destroyed my helmet, and the injury it inflicted on my head would probably leave a nasty scar.

My arm however hooked around his waist, and, ignoring the pain, I shoved him forwards with one hand, and raised my spear with the other. I drove it through him easily. I watch his body fall for a few seconds before making sure his wyvern wasn't going to attack. It didn't seem to care much now, flying away to land somewhere in the mountains.

That was a neat thing about wyverns. Some would take to their riders, while others couldn't care less. Uther and I were as close as anyone however.

"I should go and help Ryan." I decided, and backtracked.

I searched for a few hours, until I found a pair of wyverns dead on the ground below, their riders not far from their broken bodies, equally as broken.

I don't know what it was that happened, but instead of going to give my friend a proper burial, I flew back towards Frelia. Something about the area that they landed in had given me the creeps.

To be honest, I probably would have been better off burying my friend, and facing whatever it was that had freaked me out at that time.

The reason? Valter had gotten impatient and decided to see just what was taking so long.

I fought as best I could, but being so much weaker then Glen the Sunstone, whom Valter the Moonstone had recently killed, I stood no chance, and I knew it.

My last move was a move of desperation. My much smaller wyvern met his head on, and I ran across their backs in an attempt to meet Valter in single combat.

Valter easily parried my lance with his, and speared with a second in his other hand. The injury didn't kill me, but I did fall from the back of his wyvern.

The fall forced my gaze upwards, and I saw only Valter and his wyvern moving to take off. I twisted my body to see my own wyvern falling like I was.

He seemed to be half gliding and half falling towards me. Once he was near enough, I barely managed to pull myself into the saddle, where a wyvern rider belonged.

The crash into the ground made me see darkness immediately, and death claimed me.

**~Story End~**

Well, hope you all enjoyed that. I admit I don't expect many people to read it, but hey, I liked it, and that's fine for me.


End file.
